Dawn is confused
by The Man1
Summary: ...so she writes in her journal
1. Chapter 1

A young teenager closed her door and jumped on her bed. Reaching over, she   
pulled her journal from a bedside table. Still laying across the bed she   
opened the journal and retrieved the pen laying inside and commenced writing.   
  
'I Dawn Summers, am admitting that I have no idea what to do. Things have   
changed as of late. Feelings have escalated and are out of my control. What   
started out as an educational/informal question and experiment has turned   
into an unexpected lust. But is it lust or love? What is love? Am I too young   
to know what love truly is? Maybe I'm just misinterrpreting the signals. I   
really have no idea what to do. I can't even fully recall when everything   
went so crazy.'   
  
Talking to herself, "Hey wait...I guess I could just start reading from the   
beginning. I did keep a pretty good journal...and it isn't like I have much   
else to do while Buffy and the others are out patroling the night away. Well,   
I better lock my door and get rid of these clothes because there is no way   
I can reread through my adventures of the last couple days without some   
relief." Realizing she was carrying on a conversation by herself, "What am I   
doing? I so need someone that I can confide in when it comes to personal   
matters of the heart...and elsewhere."   
  
She laid her journal to the side and skipped over to her dresser where she   
started to pull some clothes out when she suddenly remembered that she was   
supposed to be getting rid of the clothes she was wearing...not putting on   
more clothes. Closing the dresser drawers back, she stepped over to the   
full-length mirror on the back of her bedroom door. There stood a tall,   
leggy, still growing medium breasted, long haired brunette with an face of   
pure innocence. She first removed her purple, long sleeved turtleneck.   
Moving her hands up, she watched herself in the mirror as she gave her bra   
covered orbs a few squeezes. Her hands pressed the orbs closer together,   
increasing what little cleavage she already possessed. Reaching around   
behind her back, she removed her purple lace bra and let it fall to the   
carpeted floor on top of her fallen top. Now pinching and squeezing her   
nipples, moans of pain escaped her lips. She knew at this pace she would   
never get back to reading her journal.   
  
Dropping her hands to her sides, she grasped her black hip huggers and slowly   
manuevered them down her legs. In moments like these, she wished she could   
remove them as easily as jeans or even better...a skirt. Finally, after a bit   
of a struggle, she was able to step out of the material and expose her bare,   
long legs to the room's chilling atmospherer. Goose bumps immediately   
appeared all over her smooth, taunt skin. She only had one article of   
clothing to go. Reaching down again, this time she grasped the sides of her   
simple, white thong and quickly lowered them and placed them on the pile of   
clothes. She stood for minutes admiring her naked body in the mirror. Turning   
to one side and then the other, backing up, walking forward, bending over   
forwards and then bridging backwards...she inspected every angle of every   
position she could get her body in.   
  
Whether the young teenager knew it, she was quite flexible and sexy looking   
as well. Stepping closer to the mirror, she lowered her hand between her legs   
and pulled up on a piece of skin, exposing her clit. She gave her clit a   
little pinch and watched it jump out further and increase in size. Her nubbin   
reacted much like a horny male's penis would as it transformed from a limp   
dick to a raging hardon.   
  
Turning around so her back faced the mirror, she turned her head and looked   
over her shoulder. Her concentration was focused on her backside. If there   
was one part of her body that she absolutely admired...well, it was her   
small, round, tight ass. She ran each hand over a separate cheek before   
prying her cheeks apart and running her pinky fingers over her anus. A slight   
chill flowed through her body as she pressed each finger into the darkened   
tightness. Turning around she walked over and thrust her body on her bed.   
Pulling her journal from beneath her body, she found the first journal entry   
that had anything to do with her current situation. With a finger playing   
over one of her ever hardening breasts, she began reading her own written   
words and story.   
  
~ ~ ~   
  
This story begins a three days earlier.   
  
It was night time and the slayer and the scoobies were returning from a night   
of patroling the town. Buffy opened the door and in followed her friends,   
Xander and Willow and in a wild and rare occurence, then her younger sister,   
Dawn, walked through the door. All four of them were covered in slime from a   
demon they had been tracking for a few days. Tonight was the night it met   
its maker, but before it departed our fair world it left a little going away   
present for everyone...including a few vampires that had been lurking in the   
cemetary.   
  
Weird thing was...Buffy and the gang didn't even have to worry about the   
vamps once their demon was history. The slime seemed to wear away their   
corpsed bodies, but didn't seem to harm the humans in the area. Did I   
mention that a night funeral was taking place? What idiot would plan a   
funeral at night and in the middle of the largest cemetary in Sunnydale   
besides the foundation with which the new Sunnydale High School was built   
upon. To those that don't know...Sunnydale was settled on the Hellmouth...   
a portal of sorts to bad and evil and demons, vampires, and every other   
creature that ever thought about hunting or feeding in the night air.   
  
Xander was exhausted and immediately headed for the couch in the living room   
and crashed. Buffy crashed in a reclining chair opposite the couch while   
Willow just rested against the side of the couch with Dawn's head laying on   
her shoulder.   
  
"Well Dawn, what did you think?"   
  
Giving the only guy in the room the evil eye. "Slimy! How come on my first   
real outing with you guys I have to get slimed? You guys do this all the time   
and hardly ever come home looking like this."   
  
"Call it initiation, Dawnie." A light punch was felt against Willow's arm.   
  
"So would my initiation be over with?"   
  
"Yeah Dawn. You can go get cleaned up."   
  
"Only if Willow comes with me."   
  
"Why is that?"   
  
"I think I can answer that one. She's stuck to me."   
  
"Must be the slime. Guess it would be smart if we all hurried up and got   
showers. No idea if this leftover slime will have any side effects or   
anything."   
  
"Good idea, Buffy." Xander sprang up and off the couch. "Lets go get those   
showers. You have two. Dawn and Willow can have the one in the hall and you   
and I can share the one in your mom's room...I mean your room."   
  
"In your dreams!"   
  
"Yeah well, been there...done that. Are you sure?"   
  
"Yeah Buffy. It would probably be smart if we all got a good wash. I think it   
is best that we double up on the water and washing. Like you said, no idea if   
this stuff will have any side effects, besides, Dawn and myself don't seem   
separable at the moment...so we should really make sure that we get all of   
this slim shit off our bodies. I can't say I agree with the matchups, but it   
probably is for the best. I don't think I could shower with Xander and it   
might be kind of weird showering with your own sister."   
  
"I hate it when you have intelligent reasoning. Fine! Xander you're with me."   
With slayer strength and a firm grasp of his arm, Xander was soon being   
pulled across the room and up the stairs.   
  
Taking a quick look back at the trailing body, Buffy noticed Xander's eyes   
staring at her ass and his tongue hanging out of his mouth as if he were a   
dog about to get a treat. She found it rather exhilerating and cute, but she   
wasn't about to let him in on the news.   
  
"You will most definitely keep your eyes closed and your hands to yourself,"   
the other two girls overheard as Buffy and Xander rushed up the stairs.   
  
Willow steppped away from the couch and waited for the younger girl to rise   
up herself. "Guess it's me and you, kiddo."   
  
"Yeah, guess it is. Race you up!"   
  
Willow was a bit faster and more cunning than the girl realized. Upon hearing   
the challege, the redhead pushed the slayer's sister back on the couch, as   
she raced for the stairs. Shaking her head in disbelief, Dawn rose off the   
couch and followed the redhead up the stairs as swiftly as she could manage.   
  
Once in the bathroom, Dawn and Willow quickly shed their clothes. They didn't   
pay any attention to each other as their clothes came off. Willow pulled the   
shower door open and reached inside to start the water. It was at this moment   
that Dawn turned around and for the first time saw her sister's best friend   
in the nude. As Willow lend over the edge her butt gave off a raised view   
allowing Dawn to not only get a great view of her ass, but the start of her   
pussy folds as well. The younger girl was caught in a daze when Willow turned   
around to face the girl; a blushing redness consuming the younger girl. The   
redhead just smiled as the younger girl was obviously admiring her body.   
Figuring she now had the right as well, Willow dropped her eyes and marveled   
at the patch of fuzz between Dawn's slender legs.   
  
Looking up and breaking the solitude of silence that had overcome the moment.   
"Dawn, you want the front or back?"   
  
"Your back and front looks fine to me." Willow's eyes shot open even wider   
than they previously had been.   
  
Breaking out in a slight laughter, "That isn't what I asked."   
  
Popping out of her youthful, spellbound daze. "What isn't what you asked?"   
  
"Never mind, Dawn...it wasn't important. Would you care to have the front or   
the back...in the shower?"   
  
With her attention now fully on what Willow was asking of her. "The front   
will be fine."   
  
One by one the girls stepped over the smaller tiled, side wall and into the   
spray of the warm water as it shot out from the showerhead. The warmth   
splashed Dawn's upclose face as she waited for Willow to join her. She wanted   
to give the other girl plenty of room as she stepped into the shower. Once in   
the water's spray as well, the redheaded wiccan closed the shower door with   
one hand while handing Dawn a washcloth with the other hand.   
  
Meanwhile in the other resident bathroom. "Buffy, do you realize how hard   
it is to manuever muchless wash any part of your body without seeing...or   
without me getting a blackeye or worse from touching something I shouldn't?"   
  
Realizing their situation could be deemed as a possible life or death   
situation; they really had no idea about the slime. "Alright Xander, your   
dreams are about to come true. You can look, but no ungodly or aggressive   
touching or eye lingering stares. You know you're like a brother to me."   
  
"Well even brother's have curiousities about their sisters and their mating   
habits," thought Xander before cautiously opening one eye while the other   
remained closed. "Open them already. I promise I won't bite."   
  
Opening both eyes, "But you bite in my dreams."   
  
Squinting her eyes, "Okay, I might not bite, but I have a mean right hook."   
  
Without even thinking about what he was doing, his eyes dropped down and took   
in the long awaited sight of the backside of her naked body. Still looking   
over the top of her shoulder, she reached back and lifted his head back to   
within her eye level.   
  
"Sorry, Buff." His eyes closed while he dropped his head in shame.   
  
"It's okay. Guess you're going to have to look at some point."   
  
"I can honestly say that the thought has never crossed my mind all these   
years I've called you Buff."   
  
"What thought would that be?"   
  
"That your name proceeds itself. You're quite the buffster down there as   
well." They both attempted to look at her muscled up ass.   
  
"Should I kill you for that comment or just severely beat you?"   
  
Keeping his comical sense about him, "I'll opt for the beating."   
  
"Let me guess...I beat you in your dreams as well?" Her eyes raised up and   
stared at the back of her eyelid for a moment. "Guys!"   
  
"Not really...no. I can't say that I recall a time when you beat me, but I'm   
sure you will be after today." He giggled as he once again reopened his eyes   
and let their view drop down to her ass. Buffy snapped around and then   
realized what she had done and quickly turned back away. In that one brief   
moment, Xander Harris's cock jumped to full attention. This reaction didn't   
go unnoticed by the slayer as she suddenly felt his member pressing against   
her cheeks.   
  
Grabbing the soap from the wall holder, she soaped up her hands. "You don't   
seem to be doing to bad in the buff department either. Why don't we start   
there." The golden locks slayer turned back towards her taller, dark haired   
bestfriend, bringing her soaped up hands around his extended shaft; a slight   
groan escaped his lips.   
  
After a couple twists and strokes of her hands, he shot his load into her   
slight nest of hair, nestled between her thighs. Without any notice of his   
own, he reached down between her legs and started smearing his cum all over   
her pubic mound. Buffy's hand quickly found the top of Xander's hand, but   
she didn't fight his advances. Taking a bold chance, he slid his fingers   
further down until he felt a warmness. With two of his fingers against the   
edge of her folds, he looked up and into Buffy's consensual eyes. Knowing   
he had the go ahead, his fingers slipped through the folds; her pelvis   
responded by pushing against the intruding obstacle. A moan escaped her own   
lips.   
  
"Buffy!" she reached a finger to his lips.   
  
"Don't talk." Knowing that she had plenty of lubricant built up, he uncurled   
two more fingers and joined them with the previous two. Her pelvic bone was   
now mashed against his hand as he held still. She controlled the forwards and   
backwards movement. Xander stood his ground as the slayer fucked herself on   
his fingers while water washed over both of their bodies; the slime slowly,   
but successfully washing down the shower's drain.   
  
Back in the other Summers' shower, Willow and Dawn had already finished   
washing the parts that the other couldn't reach and had begun washing their   
own bodies. Willow had the hardest time keeping her eyes away from the naked   
ass that stood only a foot or so in front of her, but the more she watched   
the closer it seemed it was becoming. Dawn in fact was slowly taking ant like   
steps backwards...coming ever nearer to the naked feminine body that stood   
behind her.   
  
Bending over, Dawn began washing betwen her own legs while she took the   
advantage to gaze at the red bush on the opposite side. She allowed a finger   
to slide off the cloth as she washed across her folds. The water cascading   
over her body wasn't the only wetness the girl was feeling. While Willow   
washed her breasts, Dawn decided to take a huge risk and wasn't even sure   
why she was thinking such a thing.   
  
Reaching her hand between her legs, she extended her arm out allowing her   
finger to penetrate the folds on Red's body. Willow was shocked to the point   
that she dropped her washclothe on the slippery, tiled floor. When she bent   
down to pick it up, she stared back between the brunette's youthful, long   
legs, over the girl's pussy lips, and directly into the younger girl's eyes.   
A smile crossed her face as she proceeded to pick up the clothe and return   
to washing and tweaking her own assets. Dawn once again returned her finger   
to Willow's pussy, but this time the redhead was ready and waiting.   
  
Spreading her legs for easier access, Dawn reached out her other hand as   
well and began playing with Red's uncovered clit. Willow had had enough of   
the teasing and reached down and firmed grasped the young girl. Pulling her   
unexpected body against her own, she began pawing at the younger set of   
breasts. Dawn's fingers, hands, and arms retreated as she stood up allowing   
Willow her undivided attention...not to mention her breasts.   
  
Willow pawed and squeezed the perk orbs with one hand as the other found   
its way to a lower treasure. A few moments later, a spent Dawn was leaning   
against the older girl's body as they sat on the shower floor as they quickly   
advanced in their kissing techniques; the water now ran cold, but the room   
seemed to be filled with even a greater amount of steam.   
  
Moans escaped through the closed door in the other bathroom as Xander thrust   
his hardened member into the womb of the slayer for the last time...this go   
around. Her head laid against his hairy chest as his member exited her body   
and she continued to milk him dry with her hands. He made sure he had a firm   
and memorable grip on her ass as he exploded all over her stomach. Lifting   
her head up, she gave her latest romp master a smile before connecting with   
his lips.   
  
A few minutes later, Xander and Buffy stood outside the shower drying their   
bodies off.   
  
"Buffy, that was...absolutely...oh what's the right word..."   
  
"Incredible?"   
  
"Yes, Incredible! Absolutely Incredible! Okay this is probably my imagination   
and cumulated horniness overcoming my logical thinking, but if we just did   
what we did in here...do you think it is possible something of the sort went   
on...between the other two?"   
  
The slayer slapped him hard across the arm, leaving signs of immediate   
bruising. "You're sick, Xander. No, there is no way...absolutely not. What is   
it with guys always thinking about two girls doing each other?"   
  
Ignoring her own question, "We both do realize that you let Dawn shower...   
naked nonetheless...with a lesbian? A lesbian that hasn't experience sexual   
bliss since Tara's passing."   
  
"She's Willow. And that is my sister...nope, no way they did anything like   
that." Buffy reached over and opened the door to allow what steam was left   
lingering to escape into her bedroom. It was at the very moment that both   
Xander and Buffy's ears perked up at the sound of Dawn screaming out in a   
moment of erotic bliss.   
  
Slowly pulling the door back to its closed position. "You were saying,   
Buffy?"   
  
"I think I need another round. Since I don't have any alcohol around...you'll   
have to do. You up for it?"   
  
"No way am I up, but man of my talent has more than one penetrating weapon."   
Buffy jumped up into his arms and circled her legs around his waist.   
  
"We so have to put that talent to the test."   
  
"Dawn are you okay? That was quite a powerful scream you had there."   
  
"Oh yeah, I'm fine Buffy."   
  
Shaking the girl out of her daze, "Dawn, what did you just say?" Giving the   
girl no time to respond, she pressed a finger into Dawn's tight ass and   
another into her still wet pussy. For a matter of seconds, she commenced a   
woodland's like sawing action between the two openings. As soon as she had   
started she stopped.   
  
"What's my name?" A moment of silence passed. "Answer me or no more. What's   
my name?"   
  
"Fuck you, Buffy." With her eyes still closed, "Can I please you now? Like I   
did after mom died."   
  
Willow soon realized that Dawn had been imagining that it was her sister who   
had been pleasuring her. Pushing all reasoning and feelings to the back of   
her brain, "Sure, sis, you can please me now." Willow pushed the taller, yet   
lighter framed girl down her body, stopping at the intersection between her   
thighs.   
  
~ ~ ~   
  
The gang really didn't catch sight of each other until the next morning.   
  
Opening her eyes and pulling her arm from across a set of naked breasts,   
"Good morning, Buffy."   
  
"Good morning, Dawn." The slayer started to turn back over and drift back   
into dreamland, but quickly turned to face her equally naked sister. "What?   
How? Explain?"   
  
Wiping her fingers over her eyes, as sleep seem to still have a major hold on   
the younger girl, "No idea," she was finally able to get out. She rotated her   
body closer to her sister and gingerly surrounded Buffy's right breast with   
her lips. Buffy let out a slight moan before snapping herself out of bed.   
  
"Okay, where is Xander?"   
  
Picking her head up from the soft and form fitting mattress, "Xander? Did you   
and him?"   
  
"That is none of your business young lady. When we went to bed last night he   
was where you are now. And from the sounds that were coming from your's and   
Willow's bathroom last night I'm assuming you started out the night in either   
your bed or hers. That is something we will discuss later, but for now...   
where are my clothes? Find your clothes and get dressed," demanded the   
slightly pissed slayer as her own bareness was being covered with a robe.   
  
Hurrying out the room, she headed for Willow's room, but having no luck in   
her first search option, she quickly found herself in Dawn's bedroom, staring   
at her two bestfriends...both still very much naked. "Okay you two, someone   
has some explaining to do." The sudden alarming voice caused Xander's head to   
shoot up and back down, banging against the floor. Meanwhile Willow drearily   
sat up in the warm bed showing off her own magnificent, unclothed body.   
  
"When you two are fully dressed meet me down stairs." Xander raised his head   
from the floor and propped it on the edge of the mattress where he was able   
to look Willow dead in the eyes.   
  
"Can you explain?" Willow's head immediately dropped back onto her pillow.   
Xander stood up not worrying about displaying his naked manhood to his   
longtime best friend.   
  
Proping her head up on her hands, "So it is true...what they say about guys   
and hardons in the morning?" His only response was a raised middle finger as   
he headed for the bathroom. Willow admired his ass muscles as they tensed   
with each forward step until he was out of sight and then plopped her head   
once again back on a soft pillow.   
  
Dawn, still displaying her own glories, walked in on the young man as he was   
relieving himself of his morning hardon. The younger girl's sudden appearance   
startled him causing his aim to be off.   
  
"Owww, you better clean that up before Buffy sees it."   
  
Reaching for some toilet paper, "Don't you knock?" Xander quickly tried to   
cover his manhood from the young girl's wayward eyes.   
  
"Usually don't have to knock in my own house." She stepped further into the   
bathroom.   
  
"Good point. I'll be out in a minute." Xander noticed the sound of forward   
movement.   
  
"Okay. Mind if I just watch?"   
  
"Not much more going to happen that you haven't seen already." Willow stepped   
through the door and around the younger girl. Dawn's eyes shot fully open.   
  
"Are you sure about that Xander?" She walked up to her friend and replaced   
his hands with her own as she now guided his stream. "Seems you need a little   
help in directing that thing." Xander's head was raised to the ceiling with   
his eyes closed as he couldn't believe what luck he was having. "Am I still   
dreaming?" seemed to cross his mind a few dozen times.   
  
"What's wrong, Xander? Scared to look? She is a magnificent specimen of a   
beautiful, ripe teenage body. Quite the lay as well." Xander quickly opened   
his eyes and shot his gaze to Willow's smiling face and then to the younger   
girl's. Willow flicked his member before placing her hand on his head and   
pushed down, lowering his eye sight to take in the other girl's full image.   
  
"See, I told you." A nod was all that was forthcoming.   
  
Willow kissed Xander on the cheek before stepping to Dawn's side where she   
kneeled down and brought her mouth to the stream of liquid iniated from   
within her wet and arroused body. Dawn kept eye contact with him as Willow's   
tongue went to work. Unable to ignore his wantingness, he stepped over to   
the girl's other side and cupped her left breast in his hand. Leaning down   
he kissed the nipple before making his way out of the room. Dawn turned   
around and followed him out, but instead of heading for one of the bedrooms   
she started down the stairs. Willow couldn't believe that the younger girl   
could just brush her off like that. Standing up,Willow made her way back to   
Dawn's room where she and Dawn had started the night off, but where her and   
Xander slept the night away.   
  
Much was unsure of in the Summers' house on that faithful morning, but the   
wholeness of the day had yet to arrive...Buffy had yet to start her second   
week of being the new guidance counselor at the newly rebuilt Sunnydale   
High...and the gang had yet to determine what had happened the previous   
night. Oh yes, there is more to this story.   
  
~ ~ ~   
  
"Damn, I knew I wouldn't be able to get through my writing, but only a   
night...I'm soaking wet after only the first night's entry...I will so have   
to wash these sheets myself." 


	2. Chapter 2

Picking up the pace with her hand, Dawn brought herself off for the third   
time in the past two hours. Her bedsheets were soaked through with her   
juices, but her hands never stopped. The journal was having a positive effect   
on the girl...she was easily starting to remember where things started to   
flutter in her life. Turning the page, she continued reading her previous   
journal entries.   
  
~ ~ ~   
  
The story continues.   
  
Popping around the corner downstairs, Dawn surveyed the living room and   
adjoining rooms for any indication of her sister's presence. She was no   
where in sight. Then she heard a soft humming voice coming from the kitchen.   
Dawn wasn't sure why she was acting the way she was acting. She really   
couldn't remember doing anything all that wrong, but for some reason she   
felt that she was about to get the third, fourth, and fifth degrees from   
her sister, Buffy, the vampire slayer.   
  
Entering into the kitchen she noticed Buffy was bent over retrieving a baking   
pan from a cabinet beneath the oven. The younger girl tilted her head to the   
side and admired the contours her sister's pants created in their tight   
embrace with her body.   
  
Buffy pulled the pan free from the other pans that had been stacked on top of   
it and returned to her standing position before placing the pan on the stove   
top. Turning toward the refrigerator and towards her sister, "Dawn, I thought   
I told you to get some clothes on?"   
  
"It feels better being naked...free like."   
  
"Well, I don't want your breasts just swinging freely or anything else for   
that matter while the others and myself are in the room. I have no reason to   
want to see your birthday suit. So, turn your ass right around and head back   
up those stairs and get some clothes on."   
  
"Why? It isn't like Willow and Xander had a problem with my nudity."   
  
"Xander? When? If he..."   
  
"Cool your panties, sis. He didn't do anything. I was the one that walked   
in on him taking care of his business. Shame on you too. I might not be   
experienced, but I have heard and watched enough things to know that a   
woman usually makes sure her lover, man, or one night stand doesn't have   
to get rid of his morning rage-on. You so disappoint me, Buffy."   
  
"Are you finished yet? I sure hope so. You can ramble on and on about nothing   
in the world, yet you seem entertained by the sound of your own voice. Give   
it a rest. I don't want to hear it. Okay, fine, Xander saw your nubile body   
as has Willow and most definitely myself. Now that everyone has seen you,   
it's time for clothing. We leave for school in twenty minutes and you best   
not make me late." Dawn turned making huffing and puffing noises as she   
walked through the living room and then up the stairs.   
  
As she reached the top stair, Willow and Xander both popped out of Dawn's   
room.   
  
"Hey perky, are you going to school nude today?"   
  
"Perky, Xander?" Reaching over and placing a hand beneath Dawn's left breast.   
  
"Yeah, Perky." Willow slapped his hand away.   
  
"What did we just get finished talking about?"   
  
"Ms. Young Princess is off the touch and feel good market." Willow tapped him   
on his shoulder for good measure.   
  
"You guys can say what you want or do what you want...and I can do the same."   
She took a step forward and pressed her lips right into Willow's. Willow   
tried to pull away, but by the time her head was against the wall, she had no   
room for movement. Xander just stood back watching the two girls dual it out   
with their attacking lips.   
  
Pulling her lips free and turning toward Xander, "So how much would a show   
like this go for on the open market?"   
  
"Probably a couple hundred."   
  
"But is that with hands on?"   
  
"No way. Thousands for hands on."   
  
"Hmmm...interesting." She reached out and brought Xander to her side. "How   
much for a solid fill, of you?"   
  
"Of Me? Free. Where do I sign up?" Not waiting for a response, he quickly   
dropped his pants. While the material was making its way down his legs, Dawn   
had returned to pleasing Willow with her oral talents.   
  
Xander stepped out of his underwear and stepped up behind the girl, pressing   
his member into her backside. "Oh no, not me. Willow."   
  
Willow was caught off guard by Dawn's suggestion, but being backed up against   
the wall by a physically stronger person worsened her cause. In the past she   
would have spat out a few odd words or phrases and magically she would be   
free, but she had made a promise to Giles and the scoobies that she wouldn't   
use them anymore.   
  
Dawn reached back with a freehand and grasped Xanders elongated and hardened   
shaft. He followed her hand movements which led him right into Willow's body.   
  
"Do you need instructions or something? Get her clothes off." Xander gave up   
trying to figure out the weird belt she was wearing and decided it was easier   
to just lift up her flowery, burgandy colored dress. Dawn stepped back and   
helped remove her panties while he held up the dress. Once free of any   
obstacles, Dawn leaned in and whispered in his ear, "Fuck her like Oz only   
dreamed he could."   
  
The mention of Oz's name was all that was needed for Xander to find Willow's   
opening and push homeward. Willow took him completely. It had been some time   
since she had felt enormous power and strength in a good thrust. Tara was   
good with her tongue and fingers, but she was a softy when it came to the   
dildos. And Oz was great, even though he never would fuck her when he was a   
werewolf. But Xander was something different. He was in control, her friend,   
a hunk in her book and in Dawn's and master at tool diving. He drilled into   
her as if he was drilling in a lost cave somewhere deep in the heart of a   
mountain searching for a pay day. Each thrust rocked her pelvis and leaked   
out slight groans of pain, but it wasn't anything she couldn't or wasn't   
willing to take.   
  
The three heard Buffy's voice from at the edge of the stairwell. Dawn leaned   
into her view of sight. "I'm going, I'm going."   
  
"Tell Xander and Willow that I fixed them some breakfast. Oh, can you grab my   
blue shoulder bag by my bed and come on down when you are dressed. We leave   
in five minutes." Buffy turned and walked back towards the kitchen.   
  
As her sister walked away, Dawn's mouth opened wide in pleasure as Xander was   
digging a finger up her ass. Dawn only wished that Buffy had seen his hand   
and even what he was doing to Willow. His right hand pushed into her ass even   
harder, forcing her to press her hardened, perky breasts into the wall's   
sheetrock. Reaching a hand back she grasped his hand and slowly manuevered   
her body closer to the two fucking bodies.   
  
Again whispering in his ear, "I want to see you press that monster up her ass   
before I get dressed." Immediately he grabbed Willow's waist and swung her   
around where it was now her breasts being smashed up against the wall. Dawn   
helped in prying her ass cheeks apart, while he entered into Willow's ass,   
using her own juices as lubricant. Slowly but surely the monster embedded   
itself deeper and deeper in Red's backside. In an attempt to mute her   
screams, she bit down on her own hand. Blood started trickling from between   
her teeth, but the pain from her teeth was nothing compared to that of having   
a seven inch dick pistoning in and out of her ass.   
  
Dawn leaned over and whispered in the redhead's ear. "No pain, no gain.   
Clutch your fist if you are absolutely loving this." Both of her hands   
started clutching and releasing in a fevered motion. "Wow, more than I   
thought. Will you eat me out when I get home? Just let out a good, loud   
scream if that's a yes." Xander's motion came to a halt as he covered   
his ears with his hands. The scream was the loudest Dawn had ever heard.   
  
Buffy heard the scream coming from the upstairs and with slayer speed reached   
the upstairs' landing in seconds. Her voice left her as she saw Xander with   
his pants down and his erect member halfway hanging in Willow's wet, sloppy   
cunt. Dawn stepped out of her sister's room, hopping on one foot as she   
attempted to pull on her boot. She had quickly dashed in the room and grabbed   
the first sexy outfit from Buffy's closet that she could find. Being of the   
about the same height and build, Dawn would never run out of the newest and   
latest fashions...by which her sister to this day still kept in touch.   
  
Walking by the two new hallway lovers with a smile on her face, Dawn stopped   
in her tracks and kneeled down and stared her sister in the eyes as she   
puckered up and kissed Xander's naked ass. "Keep it warm for later." Xander   
answered her in giving Red a reason to let out another ear piercing scream of   
pain and pleasure.   
  
"That a way you guys. Show Buffy what it's like to really be fucked." Buffy   
glared at her sister as Dawn started down the stairs ahead of her.   
  
On the way to the school, Buffy finally couldn't hold anything back anymore.   
"Okay, we are so going to have a long, hard talk about somethings when we get   
home."   
  
"Well, that isn't a good time. I'll need to give Willow at least an hour to   
lick out my pussy. After that I believe I will have some time." Dawn began a   
humour chuckle as she watched her sister's expression.   
  
"Oh, I'm so glad you are having so much fun at my expense. Who do you think   
is feeding you, keeping a roof over your head, and bringing you to school?"   
  
"You are, Buffy, but you aren't my mother. You are my sister. There are just   
somethings that I can't phantom doing with a mother figure. You have to   
accept your role as my sister and not as my mother." Buffy didn't know what   
to think so the two just kept silent til they reached the school. As Dawn was   
getting out of the car, Buffy grasped her arm and stared her in the eyes. "If   
you need to talk then you know where I am. That is what I'm here for." She   
released Dawn's arm before walking towards the front entrance. The two went   
their separate ways; one to their locker and the other to their counciling   
office.   
  
Later in the day, Dawn ran into Principal Woods in the hall. "Dawn, you look   
troubled. Is everything okay? If for any reason you need to talk, my office   
door is always open." 'Unless I'm entertaining some lovely adolescent,'   
thought the older man to himself.   
  
"Sorry. Just having some issues at home, Mr. Woods."   
  
"Are you and Buffy getting along okay?" His hopes were rising.   
  
"Oh, yes sir, sir. Everything is fine." Everyone one that had ever met Dawn   
Summers knew that the girl only studdered when she was lying.   
  
"If you say so. How about this...I'll setup a time for you to meet with your   
counselor and you can tell them all about it."   
  
"That would be great, sir. I've been saying a lot lately that it would be so   
great to have someone to talk to about personal matters and whatnot."   
  
"Say two...two thirty?"   
  
"Perfect. Well maybe not...I sort of have gym during that time."   
  
"I'll clear it with your teacher and your counselor." Dawn grabbed her   
necessary books from her locker and headed for class with a smile on her   
face. Principal Wood sported his own smile as he headed for his office.   
  
A few minutes later, Buffy was summoned to the principal's office. "Ms.   
Summers, I have a special student coming to you today for special counsiling.   
No matter what, I've told this student that you would be there for her. So be   
professional or as close to it as you can, but overall be nice and don't get   
the student upset. I believe you will find this particular student a   
challenge and I expect you to be up to meeting whatever challenge she   
presents to you."   
  
"Sir, why do I have a feeling this special student is my sister?"   
  
"Because you're good at what you do...whatever it is you really do." Buffy   
got up and started for the door, unsure of what he had meant by his last   
statement. "And one last thing," she listened as she looked away. "Make sure   
she knows whatever you two talk about in that room, stays in that room...   
never to be brought up or mentioned...ever again." Buffy soon returned to her   
office where she dialed her home number.   
  
Picking up the phone at the Summers' residence, "Willow is that you?"   
  
"Yeah, hi, Buffy. Uhhh, Buffy...about this morning.."   
  
"What about it? Considering what I'm dealing with at the moment...this   
morning never happened. I really need to ask you a very important question. I   
have a feeling my keeping my job or not may be determined by what information   
you can give me."   
  
"Sure! Yeah, okay, I'll try."   
  
"Great. So Will, what exactly happened last night?"   
  
"Oh wait...hey there. Please don't go there. That is between Dawn and myself.   
Have you heard me asking about Xander and you...don't think it is right for   
you to ask about Dawn and myself. But if you really want to know, then just   
maybe you should try and find out from Dawn."   
  
"Looks like I just might have to do that. Thanks anyway, Willow."   
  
Two thirty seemed to roll around pretty quickly as Buffy waited patiently   
against her desk. Watching all the students that passed by her office for   
many different reasons, she finally saw a long legged, long brunette haired,   
girl wearing an off the shoulder pink top. A top Buffy knew all to well   
since it was one of her favorites. But she admitted to herself that her   
sister's body looked way better in it than she ever did.   
  
Opening the door and entering the huge glass enclosed room, "Hey, Dawn."   
  
"Hey, sis. Can you tell me where the other counselor is? I was supposed to   
meet him or her between two and two thirty."   
  
"You're looking at her."   
  
"What? You?" Dawn was obviously disappointed because she had high hopes of   
getting a lot off her chest knowing that counselor's aren't allowed to repeat   
anything they are told in confidence.   
  
"Yeah,Dawnie, it's me. Principal Woods said I had a challenge to face...so   
here I am. Challenge away." Stepping closer to her sister and extending a   
hand. "Hello, Ms. Summers, my name is Buffy and I will be your guidance and   
peer counselor this school year. Just want you to know that whatever we talk   
about in this room never leaves this room or this school for that matter.   
The subjects discussed can be as private or as personal as you want them to   
be." Dawn immediately let her guard down and felt relaxed as she took a chair   
in front of her sister.   
  
Resuming her previous position of leaning against her hard-grained desk, "So   
Ms. Summers, is there something particular you would like to talk about or   
discuss today?"   
  
"It's Dawn. Dawn Summers." stated the young brunette as she let her eyes   
linger at the intersection of her sister's two well muscled legs.   
  
"Okay, Dawn, what brought you to my office?" Buffy felt odd having to council   
her sister, but even more odd as she realized her sister's gaze hadn't left   
her lower region.   
  
"You did say confidential, right?"   
  
"Absolutely. Everything discussed in this room stays in this room."   
  
"Alright then..." Dawn let a smile creep across her face as she was about to   
lay down her challenge.   
  
"Okay, you can begin any time you want. Please Dawn, look at something   
other than my crotch...please." thought the daytime counselor and night   
stalking slayer.   
  
"I guess I can trust you then. Well it's like this...I think I might be in   
love with my sister."   
  
"Yes, sibling love is a rather strong love." Buffy wanted to cry at hearing   
the sincerity behind her sister's kind words.   
  
"I don't mean in just a normal sibling loving way. I mean as in I dream about   
sticking my tongue in her pussy and making her cry out for mercy." Buffy   
started coughing so bad that she had to let herself out the room for some   
water at a nearby fountain. In a nearby room, the principal's eyes were   
buldging out as he listened in on Buffy's counseling session.   
  
She returned shortly with remains of water all over her face and still   
dripping down her top. Dawn was hoping that maybe some of the water would go   
as far as her breasts. She knew it only took a slight amount of water to   
bring her breasts to attention so she was hoping that her sister was the same   
way since she was made from her sister's blood.   
  
Settling back in her comfortable chair. "Lets make sure I heard you   
correctly."   
  
"From your reaction, I'm guessing you heard right. I don't know what has   
been happening to me lately. Take last night's activities. I made out and   
eventually had sex with my sister's best friend. Did I mention she was a   
girl?" The principal spit out his coffee as the shocking news just kept on   
accumulating. Buffy wanted to laugh, but at the same time wanted more than   
anything to keep her counciling session professional. She wanted to prove   
to Mr. Woods that she could meet the challenge and be a great peer counselor.   
  
"So you had sex with her friend." Dawn didn't know how to take her sister's   
comment.   
  
'Was she asking me a question or was just restating the facts,' thought the   
young girl.   
  
"Do you like your sister's friend?" Dawn answered with a nod. "Do you love   
your sister's friend?" she responded in the same manner. "Do you feel you   
will ever have sex with this other girl again?"   
  
"Most definitely. And I never said she was a girl. In my eyes, her and my   
sister...and another friend of ours who happened to pass away a while back,   
are very much all women. I would classify myself as a girl, but those   
three...with the possible inclusion of Anya, another friend of ours...are   
definitely on the maturity level of a woman, both mentally, intellectually,   
and physically."   
  
"Okay Dawn. I'm sorry I referred to her or them as girls. I'll rephrase the   
question. Do you feel you will ever have sex with this woman again? I'm   
assuming your answer is still yes...or how did you put it...oh yes, most   
definitely. You say you love your sister and want to do certain things with   
her. If that is the case, did you happen to tell her that you had sex with   
her friend?"   
  
"Well, not exactly, but we were all still naked this morning and she did tell   
me that she heard me and this woman in the shower last night. So, I really   
didn't need to say much of anything. At least I don't think I had to say   
anything."   
  
"Okay then, lets step back a moment. You said you love your sister and you   
love this woman. Do you see love balancing itself between the two females?   
Before you answer, I want you to really think about how you feel." Buffy let   
her sister think a few minutes on the matter before she continued.   
  
"I'll ask you again, but in a slightly different way this time. Do you love   
this woman... or do you just enjoy having great sex with her? Take your   
time."   
  
The younger Summers slouched down in her chair as she had to really think out   
her feelings. "Oh yes."   
  
"Yes, what? Is it love or something else?"   
  
Dawn thought out her explanation before coming out verbally. "The sex was   
great...even magnificent at times. Yes, I love Willow, but not so much as   
being in a relationship. She is fun to be around and is much like a second   
older sister, but my heart only has room for one sister. We really didn't   
get a chance to talk about what happened. That's the main reason I'm here.   
I'm not quite sure how to break the news..."   
  
"You mean breaking the news to your sister?"   
  
"Yes. You see, my sister has a calling and is a very important person. At   
any given moment she could not come home. I just want her to know how much   
I care about her. I can honestly say that I am emphatically in love with   
my sister. I want all of her fantasies and dreams and mine as well to come   
true in bed and in life in general."   
  
"Well you've definitely changed my day. It isn't everyday that a student is   
as willing as you are Ms. Summers to open up and really talk about their   
experiences, problems, or even relationships. It probably has a lot to do   
with me being so new to the students. Well, what I'm trying to say is thank   
you for opening up and talking with me."   
  
"You're quite welcome. I can't say anything about the other students, but   
this talk has really helped me open up."   
  
"Well then, can I assume you would like to continue?"   
  
"Yes ma'am."   
  
"Alrighty then...we shall continue. Do you mind me asking what brought about   
this love you have for your sister?"   
  
"I don't know, maybe it's her tight, strong, athletic body. Could be that I'm   
drawn toward the strength and courage she seems to possess. Oh...you seem to   
be around my sister's age, maybe bit older. Would you happen to know a one   
Cordelia Chase?"   
  
"Ah yes, Ms. Chase and myself ran into each other once or twice before. Why   
do you ask?"   
  
"Well, when it comes to bodies and looks, my sister is the closest in both   
categories than anyone else I've ever met."   
  
"So you thought Ms. Chase was say...hot?"   
  
"Hottest on the highest scale, but on the relationship/love scale she   
wouldn't even register. My sister is tops. I know I might be going a bit   
overboard here, but you would just die if you saw my sister's fabulously   
sculpted body in the nude."   
  
"Well that looks like that might be all the time we have today." Buffy was   
trying her hardest to clear her throat and get a good breath. "Do you think   
you might need to meet with me again?"   
  
"I can't say. Have to see how my sister takes the news tonight."   
  
"So you plan on telling her...tonight?"   
  
"Yeah, I believe I might. Thank you so much, counselor." Dawn leaned in and   
hugged her sister. Pulling back she realized that the water droplets had in   
fact reached her sister's breasts, but she believed something else was the   
cause of them standing at attention. Pulling further back, she leaned down   
to retrieve her bookbag, but held her bent over position for a few seconds.   
For one she knew the handsome african american principal was now watching   
through a glass pane with interest and the other she knew at her angle and   
the looseness of her sister's top that Buffy probably had a pretty good view   
of her unconcealed breasts.   
  
With bookbag in hand she stood up and met her sister's gaze. "Thanks again."   
  
"No problem. That is what I'm here for." Dawn smiled before walking across   
the room and exiting through the side door. As she left, in walked the   
school's principal.   
  
"Seems you handled your student's problem as a professional would. Superb   
job. You do know with a situation as unusual as this one that a camera   
therapy session maybe in store."   
  
"Camera, sir?"   
  
"Well, we might could do without the camera, but I want details." Buffy   
dropped her head before responding. "I'm sorry I don't follow you."   
  
"Okay. Then maybe this is clearer. Your baby sister thinks you look fabulous   
in the nude and wouldn't mind feasting on your cunt for the holidays instead   
of a big juicy turkey or chicken...or say even a cock."   
  
Buffy's eyes were filled with rage at her employer. "You mean to tell me that   
you were eavesdropping on my counciling session? Whatever happened to being a   
professional, confidentiality is of the up most importance?"   
  
"You could say you're in training...and I have to keep my eye on the   
trainees, now don't I?"   
  
Buffy was fighting with her forthcoming actions and words, but she knew she   
needed the job...especially with the Hellmouth being right below her. She   
fought back her anger. "I suppose you do, sir. May I ask you something?"   
  
"Go on."   
  
"Does the topic of our counciling session leave this room, sir, or does it   
stay between student, counselor, and principal?"   
  
Leaning down, he whispered in her ear. "Depends if said counselor can please   
said principal." Buffy closed her eyes and accepted that she was in over her   
head. Bring on a demon or a vampire anyday of the week and she would slay it   
with speed, power, and know how, but this...potential blackmail opportunity   
and control issue...she was as clueless as any other female who had endured   
the same type of situation.   
  
Looking up at the clock hanging on the wall in the hall and then a few   
teachers who walked through the door. "Actually, we have some time to do a   
little research on the matter. Why don't we start in my office." Mr. Woods   
waited for Buffy to follow his lead. The teachers were none the wiser to   
what was going on.   
  
Buffy followed a few steps behind the tall man as he motioned her past him   
and into his office. Walking to his desk, he pressed a button underneath the   
desk's edge and a small entrance way appeared in the wall. They both walked   
through the entrance and the door closed behind them, concealing them from   
existence. Once they were securely in the concealed room, Mr. Woods pulled   
Buffy's body backwards and rested it against his front. Buffy could feel the   
monster between his legs as it pressed into her lower back. The guy really   
did have some height over the smaller slayer.   
  
Reaching his huge black hands forward, he cupped her breasts through her top.   
Removing his hands for a brief moment, he bent back her head and reached for   
her waist. With unknown strength, he easily lifted the slayer up into the air   
with her head facing the floor and her feet directed at the ceiling. He   
suspended her body in an upside down position while he better his grip.   
Slowly he let her body slide through his hands as her face neared his crotch   
covered pants.   
  
"Ah, yes, why don't we try this research position out first. The student   
never mentioned how her sister's mouth was, but she certainly did mention   
everything else. So lets see for ourselves in an experiment if the sister's   
mouth is of any value at all. Open them please...with your teeth."   
  
Buffy pushed her face closer to his body and using her teeth managed to pull   
down the zipper and eventually unlatched the top button as well. The slayer   
was a bit shocked when she realized he wasn't wearing any underwear or   
boxers; his shaft just ran down his leg. She reached in and pulled out his   
member...a member at least 10 inches in length if not longer. She didn't even   
want to think about its girth as it filled her not so closed hand. He just   
chuckled at her response.   
  
"Lick please."   
  
Buffy's tongue appeared through her lips and ran the length of the   
principal's massive shaft. "I sure hope you can take it all, because I would   
hate to have to force someone else to deep throat it...say your sister or   
maybe one of her cute ass friends. Your sister is so young and precious, but   
damn does she have a nice, tight, all the curves a young girl needs, type of   
body. Damn, I just get hard thinking about what she might do in front of her   
mirror when she's left all alone. You know the one I'm talking about...hangs   
behind her bedroom door. Do you think she could keep her hands off her body?   
Do ya?"   
  
Buffy tried to respond,but it was pretty hard given that his black cock was   
a third of the way down her throat and he was force feeding her two inches   
per thrust. He wasn't even all the way in when he hit the back of her head.   
Though slightly missing his intended target, he didn't care because he was   
having a blast. Gripping her waist with only one arm, he used the other to   
bare her pussy of all obstacles. Now staring at her small blonde patch of   
hair, his tongue ran the length of his lips and then bending his head down,   
ran the length of her slit. He positioned her legs around his head as he   
munched on her goodness. The very goodness that Dawn was praying she would   
get a chance at later in the night. Rearing his hand back, he let go with a   
hard slap across her ass. Her reaction was a mighty thrust right into his   
face and tongue. She tried to scream out and to get some amount of a decent   
breath, but it was impossible as long as his shaft plugged her mouth and   
throat.   
  
She gagged and gagged on the enormousy of his shaft. He was bound to make   
her cum before he pulled out. Rearing his hand back again and again, he   
slapped her ass again and again, each time she thrust her pelvis harder and   
harder against his face. The tongue embedded inside her felt like a huge   
metal rod piercing her inner core. The pain and pressure was too much as her   
body shook through one of the most powerful orgasms she had ever experienced.   
He licked up all traces of her juices while Buffy sucked in all the breath   
she could. She knew what she had just done, but the marvelous thing was...   
after all that effort, he didn't at one time even feel like he was close to   
a release.   
  
"Don't question it." She didn't say a word. Finally he flipped her back over   
and set her feet firmly on the floor. "Your sister was right, you do have a   
wonderful body...and must I add...a very talented oral attack." The two just   
grinned and kept from eye contact as they finished getting dressed.   
Eventually they exited through the same entrance way, but when they appeared   
on the other side they were in the basement. "Don't question it." He pointed   
toward the exit door and she slowly made her way to the exit.   
  
A few minutes later, the bell sounded indicating the end of the school day.   
As Buffy tread through the crowded student body on her way back to her   
office, she ran into her sister. They walked side-by-side all the way back   
to her office. Dawn tried to start up a conversation of sorts, but Buffy had   
her mind on other things. Of course Dawn took it as Buffy being mad or   
disappointed at her for what she had revealed to her earlier in the day. The   
younger girl wasn't sure that the counciling rules would still apply once   
they were in the confines of their own house.   
  
~ ~ ~   
  
"Even after all that we have been through the last day or so, I still don't   
know if what Buffy told me about her and principal really took place or if   
she was just trying to produce a story to battle mine and Willows. Ah man,   
the room is really starting to stink, not including my own body. I'm laying   
all in my own juices. That has to rank up on the sickening scale as pretty   
high. Buffy will be home soon. Maybe I can get back to you before that   
happens, but who knows." Dawn rambled on in her bedroom as she continued to   
talk to herself. Getting off the bed, she quickly stripped the bedsheets   
from the bed and headed for the washer and dryer in the basement. Her nude   
body was something else to admire for the ones looking in through the   
darkened, night camouflaged windows. 


	3. Chapter 3

"I thought my sister would never leave. It wasn't all that hard talking her   
and the scoobies into going out on the town without me. They probably prefer   
it that way." thought the younger Summers girl. Once her sister and their   
friends were gone, Dawn locked up the front door and dashed to her upstairs   
bedroom. Once inside the door, she closed and locked herself in so she could   
once again get back to her journal reading. See Dawn is confused. Has been   
for sometime now. Her life has started changing and she doesn't know how she   
should feel or what she should do about it. Buffy Summers was the Vampire   
Slayer, plus she was Dawn's sister and on top of all that...had become her   
love interest.   
  
Dawn stripped down to her bra and panties and once again retrieved her   
journal from its hiding place and began where she had been forced to leave   
off the last time. She picked up reading where she had last stopped, while   
at the same time lowering her hand beneath her panties inserting her fingers   
into her sex.   
  
~ ~ ~   
  
The story continues.   
  
Buffy and Dawn got home that evening and Buffy set about her normal duties of   
cleaning and cooking. She had already decided that she needed a night's break   
from her normal patrolling of Sunnydale. Buffy not once brought up her   
earlier conversation with her sister or what had taken place afterwards with   
Principal Woods. Dawn didn't know what to think. She had a feeling that her   
sister was mad at her since she hadn't said a word to her since they left   
school.   
  
Dawn was up in her room pacing, walking from one side of her room to the   
other. She didn't know if she should mention their earlier talk or even sit   
across from her sister at supper. She knew her feelings for her sister were   
wrong, but it didn't seem to matter, as her love for her sister was growing   
ever more. Her sex was overheating just thinking about some of the things   
she would like to try with Buffy. The longhaired brunette decided the time   
was right.   
  
Turning to look at her fully clothed body in her full-length mirror, she   
quickly rid her body of the clothes she had worn to school. Forty seconds   
later she continued to stare at her frame in the mirror, only this time,   
there was a bra and panties covered body looking back. She could see her   
moisture coming through, which only made her hotter and more determined.   
Exhaling a breath she has been keeping in, she reached for the doorknob,   
turned it, and walked out of her room.   
  
Buffy was in the middle of preparing supper when the door leading from the   
living room to the kitchen swung open.   
  
Hearing the door she asked, "Dawn, could you get some ice for the glasses?"   
Buffy never turned around.   
  
Shortly after her request, she felt a warm presence leaning into her body,   
pushing her against the stove. A hand quickly captured her own and pulled it   
behind her back. Dawn pressed her sister's fingers against her now soaked   
through panties, against her mound of desire that was about to erupt. Buffy   
could smell her sister's scent all throughout the kitchen, as it grew   
stronger, causing an awakening arousal within her own body. Dawn led her   
sister's fingers up and down the fabric as pressure remained supplied to her   
body. On her own accord, Buffy pressed her hand against her younger sister's   
mound. She felt for the outline of Dawn's folds. Once found, she pushed her   
finger towards the target, bending her finger while it attempted to enter.   
The material was no match for the slayer's strength as it pushed into Dawn's   
womanhood along with Buffy's finger. Dawn's breasts hardened at her sister's   
touch and pressed more firmly into her sister's back. Meanwhile, Buffy's own   
nipples and sex were becoming hard and overheated.   
  
Leaning forward, Dawn pressed her lips against her sister's neck and started   
planting light kisses along her neckline, underneath the edge of her chin,   
all the way up to her ear. Buffy let out a soft moan of approval. Buffy   
hadn't felt this good since the first time she and her best friend from her   
first high school had experimented with kissing. The older Summers girl felt   
a bit disappointed when her sister pulled her lips away, but the   
disappointment wouldn't last for long. Dawn placed her hands upon the tops of   
her sister's shoulders where she began a light shoulder massage. Inch by inch   
her fingers edged underneath Buffy's shirt and each movement exposed more of   
the slayer's flesh. Soon Dawn was kissing her sister's shoulder blades. Buffy   
knew she was quickly falling for her younger sister.   
  
Kisses soon became light lingering, moist licks. Dawn's tongue slid along its   
previous path after each kiss, always ending back up along her ear lobes. The   
slayer's body trembled each time she resumed licking the underside of her   
ears. Dawn didn't want to just have sex with her sister...she wanted her   
sister to experience a state of erotic bliss. Buffy's own sex juices were   
staining her slacks. The slayer extracted her finger from her sister's sex,   
but Dawn was quick to once again cover her sister's hand with her own. Dawn   
smiled at her sister's blonde locks of hair as she again controlled her   
sister's fingers. She pushed them inside of her soaked panties and relished   
the intense pleasure her sister's fingers had on her inner flesh. Buffy   
smiled her own smile as she regained control of her fingers and hand.   
  
Dawn brought both her hands to either side of Buffy's arms and lightly   
squeezed and released her flesh. Buffy wondered where Dawn had perfected her   
massaging techniques. The younger girl massaged up and down her sister's   
muscled arms. Buffy's shirt was continually being stretched out and lowered   
as Dawn's hands worked their magic. More and more of Buffy's flesh was being   
exposed. As Dawn looked over her sister's shoulders she could see her   
sister's aroused breasts and hardened nipples pointing toward the wall behind   
the stove. Once her sister's shirt was low enough, she pushed her hands   
through the opening that had been created by the shirt and her arms. Reaching   
around Buffy's waist, Dawn lightly stepped her fingers against the slayer's   
skin, making their way towards higher ground. She caressed the underside of   
her sister's breasts while gyrating her hips to the motion of the two fingers   
in her own sex. The two girls' scent of arousal, now combined, filled the   
kitchen and drifted towards the living room.   
  
Walking through the front door, "So Anya, what are you and Xander doing   
tonight? Movie?"   
  
"Probably just sex. We haven't seen each other all that much lately and I'm   
horny."   
  
"Okay. I so love it when you just open up."   
  
"That was sarcasm right?"   
  
"You're learning."   
  
"Xander is a good teacher...among other things."   
  
"Yeah, I know of a few of those other things," thought the younger redhead.   
"I wonder where Buffy and Dawn are? Why don't you check upstairs Anya while   
I check down here." Anya headed up the stairs while Willow gathered in the   
awe too familiar scent radiating from the kitchen. She could tell Buffy had   
been cooking, plus she knew something else had been going on. She slightly   
opened the swinging door leading into the kitchen and took in the spectacle.   
The position Dawn had Buffy in reminded her of the position she was in   
earlier that morning.   
  
"Wow, Buffy's breasts are nice. And look at little Dawnie's ass shaking back   
and forth. Damn those two are erotic looking. Wonder if they would mind a   
third party." thought Willow as she watched on at the two Summers girls. Anya   
broke her concentration as she heard the smaller girl walking back down the   
stairs.   
  
"Did you find them Willow?" Willow shook her head as she walked towards Anya.   
  
"No. I guess they had to make some stops before coming home. Maybe we should   
just go and come back later."   
  
"Go? Why?" Willow thought for a moment.   
  
"Well, I was thinking we could go see Xander at the construction site." Anya   
grabbed the redhead's arm and snatched her through the front door.   
  
"What are you waiting for? I need sex and Xander is good at sex. Lets go   
see Xander." Willow closed the door behind them as they left the Summers'   
residence.   
  
* * *   
  
"Did you hear something, Dawn?"   
  
"Just the loud sound of our two hearts beating as one," whispered the younger   
one as she continued her breast massage on her older sister.   
  
"Dawn, you know we shouldn't be..." Dawn leaned in and bit on her sister's   
ear.   
  
"Don't even go there, Buffy. Just relax and enjoy yourself. I know I am." The   
younger girl returned to kissing and nibbling on her sister's light skinned   
neck.   
  
Buffy brought her free hand up and cupped one of her sister's hands. Leading   
it down her body, she pressed it against her own cloth-covered sex. "Turn   
about is fair play."   
  
Dawn didn't need any other hints as she removed her hand from her sister's   
slacks and pushed her hand between her sister's flesh and her tight fitting   
clothes. In seconds, her hand was feeling the slayer's wetness; a wetness   
that she had caused. Penetrating the folds, she sought out her sister's   
aroused and exposed nubbin. Buffy arched her back as she felt the warmth   
growing between her legs and the pressure being applied to her clit. She   
usually didn't care for her clit being directly assaulted, but she usually   
didn't let her baby sister finger her either. The slight pain was nothing   
compared to the pleasure she was receiving and giving.   
  
A second and third finger from Buffy's hand entered her younger sister's   
mound. This action set off a chain reaction as Dawn began thrusting her own   
fingers in and out of her sister. The tight confines gave her little room to   
work with, but she made do with what room she was given. They both wanted   
more. Buffy retracted her fingers and using both hands fought to get her   
slacks off. Once free of the tight garment, Dawn had plenty of room to work.   
The younger Summers turned her sister around and stared her directly in the   
eyes as her hand really started thrusting in and out of her sister's body.   
Buffy's mouth opened, eyes squinted, and head tilted as she experienced   
pleasure in its rawest form.   
  
Dawn grasped her sister's up tilted chin with her free hand and brought it   
back down so she could keep direct eye contact. She wanted to see the   
pleasurable expressions on her sister's face as she continued to thrust her   
hand into her sister's sex, now with four fingers. Buffy couldn't resist   
those determined eyes and quickly sought out Dawn's lips with her own. The   
sisters allowed each other's tongues to enter each other's mouths as they   
increased the suction on their lips. Dawn slowed the pace of her hand as   
she intensified each forward thrust. Soon after, Buffy was holding Dawn as   
tight as she could to her body while her own body shook violently. Even   
after the shakes had ceased, Dawn refused to stop fingering her sister.   
Short time later, Buffy tensed for a second time and then a third time as   
her head laid atop her younger sister's shoulder; her own body without an   
ounce of strength. The slayer was putty in the younger girl's hands.   
  
Dawn finally extracted her fingers, covered in her sister's juices, and laid   
them against her sister's lips. With her eyes closed, Buffy ran her tongue   
across her lips and her sister's fingers unknowingly taking in her own   
juices. She opened her eyes, but was too late to resist the taste of her own   
juices. She reached up placing her hands on either side of Dawn's fingers   
and guided them past her lips, while sucking her sister's fingers dry.   
  
Pulling the fingers free, "I never thought..."   
  
Interrupting her sister by placing a finger over her lips, "Shhh." Dawn then   
leaned in and pressed her lips upon her sister's lips...tasting her sister   
for the first time.   
  
Buffy wanted more than anything to return the favor, but was too weak to   
hardly even stand up on her own two feet. Dawn realized her sister's weakened   
state and helped her step out of the slacks that were gathered around her   
feet. Pulling her shirt up a bit so she could wrap an arm around the older   
girl, Dawn led her almost naked sister out of the kitchen, across the living   
room, up the stairs and into her bed.   
  
Dawn helped her sister get into the bed, where she laid flat on her back. The   
other Summers girl quickly removed her bra and panties allowing her older   
sister to have a good look at her completely exposed, and quite seductive   
looking body. A light patch of hair covered her mound. Leading from her mound   
to the floor were two long, smooth and taunt legs. Rising from the mound and   
leading heavenward was two beautiful breasts that had yet to reach their full   
maturity. Up from there was a face of an angel, looking back down across her   
older sister's naked body just waiting for her own body to join with. Again,   
staring her sister in the eyes, Dawn could see the wanting in Buffy's eyes   
and she was sure Buffy could see her own wanting desire.   
  
Dawn placed a knee on the soft mattress and crawled over her sister. Looking   
down at her sister's weakened body, she lowered her tongue to her sister's   
belly button and licked her way up to her sister's lips. They resumed their   
kiss from earlier as the younger girl relaxed her body atop of her sister's   
body. Lips to lips, breasts to breasts, mound to mound, they kissed and   
finally rested.   
  
Willow had once again returned home to the Summers residence and had found   
Buffy and her sister in a compromising position. Stepping into the room, she   
made her way towards the bed. As she looked down at the two naked bodies,   
Buffy's eyes opened. Willow immediately sensed Buffy's scared and embarrassed   
state of mind. Buffy was about to speak when the redhead leaned down and   
placed a finger upon her lips. She needed no explanation. Kneeling down   
beside the bed, Willow took hold of Buffy's hand and extended her fingers.   
Buffy didn't know what to make of this gesture. Buffy's best friend since   
moving to Sunnydale, one by one took each finger into her mouth where she ran   
her lips and tongue along the finger's length and then extracted it for the   
entrance of another. Buffy wasn't about to make any sudden moves with her   
sister sleeping on top of her, so she had no way of stopping her friend.   
  
The redhead stood up after she had sucked all five fingers on Buffy's left   
hand. Keeping eye contact with the slayer she began removing her slacks, her   
panties soon followed. Buffy's eyes had slowly drifted towards the red pubic   
hair that covered her friend's mound. Stepping closer towards the bed, she   
could see the shocked look in her friend's eyes. Reaching down towards the   
bed, she picked up Buffy's hand again. She balled the fingers into a fist,   
and then extended one finger. Lifting her right leg onto the mattress, her   
folds slightly separated giving the slayer an up close view. Willow slowly   
pushed the extended finger all the way into her pussy and extracted it. She   
bent the fingers back into a ball and extended another. She repeated this   
procedure with four of the five fingers. Reaching for a fifth time, she   
pushed the girl's thumb against the underside of her clit and began rotating   
it around her clit causing the redhead to leak out some of her juices.   
Buffy's mouth was becoming dry as she watched her friend's actions and felt   
the tenderness of her insides.   
  
Willow extracted Buffy's thumb, laying her hand back against the mattress.   
Her leg returned to the carpeted floor and she redressed herself. Buffy   
looked on in a state of confusion as her friend pulled up her panties and   
then her khaki slacks. Resting her hands on the bed, Willow leaned over and   
kissed Buffy's forehead. Leaning further down she whispered in the slayer's   
ear, "She doesn't have to know." Pulling back away, Red once again grasped   
Buffy's hand and this time led it towards Dawn's backside. Stepping to the   
end of the bed, Willow placed one knee on the mattress followed by the other   
as she gathered her balance. Leaning forward she ran her tongue over one of   
the younger Summers' ass cheeks and then the other. Spreading her cheeks   
apart just a bit, her tongue ran along the crack and pushed into her opening.   
She looked up to see Buffy staring directly at her. Smiling back at the   
slayer, she replaced her tongue with Buffy's hand and stepped back off the   
bed. As she backed her way out of the room, she smiled and ran her tongue   
across her lips before closing the door.   
  
Buffy wasn't sure what had just happened or even why it had happened, but she   
was pleasantly glad it happened. She looked down on Dawn's forehead as she   
still slept atop her body. Pulling her fingers from atop her sister's ass,   
she sucked on what remained of Willow's juices. Her own juices were flowing   
once again. She reached down and lightly pulled up on Dawn's body; their   
breasts rubbing across the other. Lowering her hand she pushed her fingers   
between their bodies and into her sister's sex. Bending her buried finger   
forward, she started a light thrusting action, with which soon let her drift   
back to asleep herself.   
  
Dawn awoke the next morning still lying on top of her sister. Pulling her   
head up, she looked at her beautiful, sleeping sister. She placed her hands   
on the mattress on either side of her sister's body and pushed back and up   
in an attempt to get up, but quickly felt a pleasurable obstruction. Looking   
down between their bodies, she saw Buffy's finger buried in her pussy. She   
smiled, as she liked what she was feeling. Determined to take advantage of   
her position, she lifted her hips up and back down. She continued this as   
she leaned forward and kissed her sister on her lips. To her astonishment,   
the taste of her lips had changed since the previous night. She licked her   
tongue across her sister's lips and tasted something familiar...Willow.   
  
~ ~ ~   
  
"It's hard to believe that I haven't written in my journal since that day.   
Guess that is when the ultimate confusion began. Did I really taste Willow's   
juices on my sister's lips or was I just imagining it? Willow is pretty   
special, but did I really think of her in a more intimate way? Had what I   
thought was love for Buffy been nothing more than just a lustful craving? I   
never went down on my sister. I was satisfied with just making her feel what   
it was like to be with me. Were my actions of conceitfulness? I just don't   
know. I know one thing...I love my sister more than anyone else on this   
planet, but why did Willow's taste come from my sister's lips? Confusion.   
Confusion is a part of life and I'm living it to its fullness."   
  
Soon time after Dawn had read her last entry, her eyes had closed and had   
drifted off into a deep sleep. Her naked body was laid across her bed when   
Buffy entered, having had Xander pick the bedroom door's lock. Willow led   
Xander down stairs while Buffy walked over towards her sister's bed. Looking   
down, she ogled her sister's perfect and naked body. Her ass stood out the   
most to the slayer. Leaning down she ran her hands across her younger   
sister's flesh until she spotted a book under her sister's head. She slowly   
lifted the younger girl's head and pulled the book free.   
  
"Her journal." She looked at the latest entry dated today. It read,   
  
'Dear journal, I don't know what to think anymore. I'm more confused now   
than ever. First there was my love for Buffy or was it just lust for I still   
remember the taste of Willow after the night with Buffy. That doesn't seem to   
be that important now that there is another. Being Principal Wood's assistant   
has turned my world upside down. I can't say for sure if I'm in love with him   
or not, but I'm definitely in love with the power and control that being his   
close personal assistant has given me. I've had sex with more than my share   
of the student body now and only crave more. Love is one thing, but Power   
over another is something Completely Different. The cheerleaders are on my   
agenda for tomorrow. Still confused? Yes. Satisfied? For the time being. More   
tomorrow journal.'   
  
Buffy dropped the journal to her side. She had no idea that Principal Woods   
had indeed gotten to her sister. A tear fell from her eyes, landing on her   
younger sister's flesh. Looking toward the window and the darkness on the   
other side, a set of familiar eyes stared back at her from the darkness. Her   
head dropped upon her sister's body as tears rained out upon their bodies.   
  
(Are you confused? Good, then welcome to a glimpse of Dawn's world.) 


End file.
